A New Beginning
A New Beginning is the premiere of Mass Effect: Daedalus. Plot The Reaper War is over and it's time now for the Systems Alliance to help with the recovery of the galaxy, and to celebrate the launch of their new frigate the SSV Daedalus under the command of newly promoted Captain Jason Tyson. His ship and crews first mission is to head to the quarian star system to see how their recovery from almost being wiped out by the geth that were under the Reapers' control. It should be a simple shakedown run to the Tikkun system, but when the ship gets there they find out that the quarian homeworld is different from when the Normandy first arrived like it's been fully restored with the help of the geth before they were destroyed. Chapters Prologue In his apartment an System Alliance officer is cuddling with his wife when he realizes he's about to be late for his promotion ceremony, and his first job as Captain of an Alliance frigate. As he's getting dressed his wife gets up from the bed and wraps her arms around his waist laying her head on his back. "I really wished you didn't have to leave for the ceremony," Miranda says as she's laying her head on Jason's back. He smiles and turns around and kisses her passionately and looks into her eyes. "I got to, sweetie," Jason says as he gets his dress uniform on then turns to Miranda. "I've been waiting for this since the Reaper War ended with Chancellor Shepard destroying all synthetics and you've got to go to your first meeting as head of the recovery team," Jason says as he looks at her. She smiles at her husband as he gets into the skycar as she's wearing a robe. The skycar takes off and heads for the Alliance docking bays, where Jason's thinking about the war and then going on an assignment for the Alliance away from his wife and unborn child, but he is doing his duty to defend them and keep them alive as he gets to the Alliance docking bays and lands the car on a pad. He is escorted to the Alliance Docking Bay 25 next to the SSV Normandy SR-2, where he steps onboard his new ship looking around the bridge and sees the Captain's chair and looks at the stations around the command center, as his entire crew are standing at attention as Admiral John Shepard is standing on the command deck of the Daedalus. He sees Captain Williams standing at the front of the ship staring out at the window seeing the shuttles and ships past by. Ashley turns and looks at Captain Tyson. "Captain Jason James Tyson reporting as ordered, ma'am," Captain Tyson says as he stands at attention. Captain Williams looks at him. "At ease, Captain, before you sprain something and your wife gets mad at me for making you sprain your muscles," Captain Williams says as she looks at him. He goes to at ease and just stands in front of the pilot chair with the rails around it, she and the rest of the crew are standing around the Command deck as Ashley Williams hands Jason the plaque to the ship. "May I say congratulations on the promotion, Captain," Captain Williams says as she shook Captain Tyson's hand. He smiles at her. "Thank you, Captain. It's great to be in command of an Alliance frigate," Jason says as he looks at Ashley. The crew gets ready for departure for their shakedown cruise as both Captain Williams and Captain Tyson are walking to the lift. Chapter One Cast Starring *Zac Efron as Captain Jason Tyson *Ashley Johnson as Commander Sarah Young Also Starring *Vanessa Hudgens as Lieutenant S'Borak Lorien *Shia LeBeouf as Lieutenant Commander Wade Marshall *Joshua Hutchinson as Ensign Mark Presley *Miley Cyrus as Doctor Rachel Keller *(Has yet to be Cast) as Lieutenant Commander Daniel Langford Guest Cast *Lance Hendrisken as Admiral Steven Hackett *Yvonne Strahovski as Director Miranda Lawson Special Guest Stars *Mark Hale as Minister John Shepard *Kimberly Brooks as Captain Ashley Williams *Ash Soka as Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay Trivia Production Notes